smitefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa:Uno Gomes/@comment-4361443-20151113083157/@comment-17707071-20151114151344
Oh no, arrives, arrives and arrives!!! Now go put blame on my cousin? This is ridiculous. I never argue with someone so annoying and pushy as you. For the millionth time, I did not take any image Gamepedia. How long you will want to pursue this matter? I told you all I had to say. Impossible? Do not make me laugh. Anyone experienced with image editing can cause those parts are similar to the Gamepedia and that's why I asked for help to my cousin. The problem here is that you do not want to accept that another research site has similar of Gamepedia images. Proof of this is that you have been in Smite Wiki in Spanish and Chinese just to make sure these Wikia did not use the images from there. Ok, here I give you right, but you are exceeding all limits now because I DO NOT GOT THERE THE IMAGES! Honestly, what do you want me to do? You want me to delete all images, just because YOU said I got them from Gamepedia? This is ridiculous! Honestly ... if I really had taken the images of Gamepedia you can be sure that the following pages already were to be "complete" and "updated": *Aparências de Vigia *Bordas de Carregamento *Ícones de Jogador It will always be like this? I add an image here in the Wiki and you come on my message wall say that the image is of Gamepedia, that's it ?! And if you are, again, bothering me with this matter, I ask you to wait for the Staff meet and decide what will be done... for I have more to do, for example, studying and taking care of my life! ----- Ah não, chega, chega e chega!!! Agora vai botar culpa na minha prima? Isso é ridículo. Nunca discuti com uma pessoa tão irritante e insistente como você. Pela milionésima vez, eu não peguei nenhuma imagem da Gamepedia. Até quando vai querer insistir neste assunto? Eu já lhe disse tudo que tinha que lhe dizer. Impossível? Não me faça rir. Qualquer um experiente com edição de imagens consegue fazer com que aquelas peças fiquem semelhantes à da Gamepedia e foi por isso que pedi ajuda a minha prima. O problema aqui é que você não quer aceitar que outros sites de pesquisa tenham imagens semelhantes da Gamepedia. Uma prova disso é que tu foste na Smite Wiki em espanhol e chinês só para garantir que essas Wikias não utilizassem as imagens de lá. Ok, até aqui eu lhe dou razão, mas você está ultrapassando todos os limites agora, pois EU NÃO PEGUEI AS IMAGENS DE LÁ! Sinceramente, o que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu apague todas as imagens, apenas porque VOCÊ disse que eu as peguei da Gamepedia? Isso é ridículo! Sinceramente... se eu realmente tivesse pego as imagens da Gamepedia, pode ter certeza que as seguintes páginas já eram para estar “completas” e “atualizadas”: *Aparências de Vigia *Bordas de Carregamento *Ícones de Jogador Vai ser sempre assim? Eu adiciono uma imagem aqui na Wiki e você vem no meu mural de mensagens dizer que a imagem é da Gamepedia, é isso mesmo?! E se você for, novamente, me incomodar com esse assunto, peço que espere a Staff responder e decidir que será feito... pois eu tenho mais o que fazer, por exemplo, estudar e cuidar da minha vida!